You Don't Know Me
by elenwyn
Summary: He has always been known as her friend, and he knows that's all he'll ever be. But, even as she gets married, Remus Lupin can't stop thinking about Lily Evans.


**A.N:** Whoo! This is my first Remus/Lily one-shot! I know I should be working on "_Proposing_", but I promise that's on its way. And I'm writing a chapter for my joint account "_Lily and the Wolf." _So this I suppose is just a break from everthing.

The story is a song-fic...sort of. While I was writing this I was listening to "You Don't Know Me," by Michael Buble, and the lyrics seem to be the perfect R/L song. I hope you like it!

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Harry Potter, or any of the characters involved. And, even though it isn't used directly in this piece, I don't own the song lyrics to "You Don't Know Me," that belongs to Michael Buble.

* * *

Remus shuffled from foot to foot self-consciously, sighing. He ran a scarred hand round the back of his neck and tugging at the sleeve of his suit jacket, wiling it to stay flat. Tonight was a magical night, he decided, considering the circumstances.

Two people, binding themselves together in love, forever. Two people who were two of Remus' best friends, and one of which he just happened to be madly in love with.

Out of the corner of his eye he saw Sirius, one of his other close friends, inconspicuously tipping Firewhiskey into the bowl of fruit punch that was placed near to the buffet table. Typical, Sirius' most pressing matters consisted, as ever, of how to cause as much mischief as possible in one evening. Remus shook his head, smiling slightly as he heard Peter, another friend, trying to persuade Sirius otherwise.

All around him were couples dancing, holding hands, talking. It was the perfect atmosphere for a wedding, and the perfect setting.

Outside in the Autumn sky, one could see an ink-black horizon dusted lightly with a smattering of stars, twinkling like the most precious of jewels. A half-moon, not full – Remus' friends had made sure the date did not collide with his problem – shone down onto the couples dancing, the band playing merrily, the dew-drops on the grass; giving the entire area and ethereal glow that was perfected by tiny faeries sitting in the nearby bushes and trees, happily giving off light for the occasion.

And there, in between one of the small tables and a nearby couple, chatting away merrily to their old Headmaster, Albus Dumbledore, Remus caught sight of her.

Drawing a breath in, Remus wondered how on Earth one woman could affect him so, how she had the ability to amaze and perplex him both at the same time. He watched her for a few moments, taking in everything about her: the way her eyes twinkled when she laughed, the way that, no matter what, she always stared a person in the eye when talking, the habit of absent-mindedly tucking strands of hair behind her ear –

The feeling of a small hand resting against his jerked Remus out of his day-dreams.

"Hello Remus."

He swallowed hard, hoping that the thudding of his heart was something he alone could hear. Mustering up the little courage he had, he smiled,

"Hello Lily, you look radiant tonight."

She blushed, looking at her feet for a moment, an action which made his insides squirm.

She looked back up, "Thank you, you don't look too bad yourself."

Remus smiled, feeling a little better than previously. He mentally reprimanded himself;

_You are not a love-struck teenager Remus. You're one of her closest friends. Act like it._

"Dance with me?"

Remus looked down at her, into those sparkling emerald eyes which seemed awash with vibrancy and life, a shy smile positioning itself on her face as she repeated her question, "Dance with me?"

The band played on, their melodies reflecting the moods of the evening. Songs about love, of life and of hope; the music flowed through the air like silk as the bride and her friend took to the floor, he with one arm around her waist and she with both arms around his neck.

They talked for what seemed like hours, laughing and reminiscing over old times and hopeful futures, like old friends would, and Remus found himself thinking what a joy it would be if_ he_ was the one the beauty in front of him had just vowed to spend the rest of her life with.

For a moment or two, he began to think it true, that he would have her face, her hands, her laugh, her smile, this close always.

"Oh, Remus, I have to go."

Once again, it was her voice that shook Remus out of his thoughts. Thoughts of that very voice whispering loving words into his ear. He looked at her,

"You do?"

She nodded, "James is looking for me, I can see him from here. I'll have to go" She smiled, "Talk to you later?"

"Of course."

Remus managed a smile as he felt her small, slender hand leave his and a kiss from her lips was placed to his cheek, making his heart flutter again dangerously.

He turned around to watch her call out gleefully to her new husband, who picked her up and spun her round, both faces alive with love for each other. As they kissed, Remus looked away, not wanting to intrude, and looked back towards the other dancing couples. He placed his hands in the pockets of his trousers; every part of where she had touched him tingling like electricity had passed through.

Remus glanced back and saw the newly-weds were now locked in each others' arms, swaying to a rhythm that only they could hear; the band were no longer playing a slow song.

He looked up to the sky, a grim smile upon his face, outwardly congratulating the couple, but thinking all the time:

_You don't know me, Lily Evans. You don't know me at all._


End file.
